Great Big Book of Hetalia One-Shots
by Savvy R
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots, all by me, usually of ships. I love taking requests, so PM me for what you want!
1. UsUk

Ever since he was born, or formed, whatever the term is for countries, England has mostly taken care of America. Teaching him, raising him, England was similar to a big brother to him.

Eventually, America would gain independence as his own country. Why?

Ugh, another night of lectures and 'advice' from England. I'm practically grown up now! I'm not some dumb kid anymore.

But for some strange reason, my thoughts of him mostly aren't of annoyance. And even stranger, I'm almost constantly thinking about England. Even when I'm focused on something else, he lingers, a constant presence with me. Why? Why can't I stop thinking about the way he laughs occasionally, or when he rarely smiles, how it manages to make my day? Our relationship was always a brotherly one, with him as a mentor to me.

Why do I suddenly want more than that? Why do I want to hold him close and hold his hand and…

Oh God. I'm in love with England, aren't I?

And he sees me as a brother, a younger one at that.

What do I do? Ruin the relationship we have currently?

Destroy the brotherly relationship? Gain my independence as a country, as his equal, as someone that won't need to depend on him fully?

Prove myself to be someone he could love back?

For God's sake, this needs to stop.

I know it's wrong. He's like my little brother!

What am I even thinking?

And why do I keep falling deeper in love?

He's grown up, and I can tell he's thinking of independence.

Is it bad I want to keep him here, protect him, love him?

Even if he doesn't have feelings for me the same way I do, I would still keep him with me, make sure he's safe from wars, and the cruelty of the other nations.

Maybe, though I shouldn't hope, he'd love me back, someday.

But I doubt it. It's foolish to think like that.

After all, why would he care about some old country like me?

" _England I'm sorry, but I need to be independent!"_

" _Why? I can protect you! This is dumb!"_

I doubt I'll ever forget America's face that day. It wasn't angry or vengeful, as I would expect, it was almost sad. Filled with longing. Like he didn't want to do this. But he had to.

Strangely enough, America's face that day was still filled with love. But not like the way he was when he was a young nation, but true, adult, passionate love. Like England's own suffering.

Ever since that day, England never quite understood his expression. It confused him and it took much longer than it should've to realize truly why the younger nation left him.

It was raining, perhaps a sign that this was a mistake. But, America persisted and traveled all the way to England's house with a bouquet of white lilies, and a plan in his mind already.

 _Knock knock._

" _Hello? Who is it?"_

" _It's me."_

" _What are you doing here? It's raining and it's nearly 12!"_

" _I have something important to say. Something I should've say years ago."_

" _Y-Yes?"_

" _England, I love you. I have for years now. The main reason I gained independence from you was so possibly, perhaps, that you would see me as your equal, and maybe, in some small chance in hell, love me back. I-I'm sorry for waking you. I'll leave, I'm sorry for everything."_

America, on the other hand, would never forget the few seconds of self-doubt, fear, anxiety, as he waited for a response. He'll never forget the way that as he turned to walk away, at last, he felt England's hand grip his and pull him back, their lips colliding. That one perfect moment of completion.

" _Don't you ever dare apologize or leave or- Oh God! What am I saying?"_

" _I won't ever leave. not again."_

There were certain things that both of them would never forget. But not all were bad.

Sunny afternoons in bright countrysides, gentle walks by the Thames,

Special dinners, travels, exploring places that they hadn't even been before.

But everyday was a new memory.

Every smile, joke, loving word.

There was no need to live in the past.

After all, the future and present were much more exciting.

 _fin._


	2. DenNor

Generally, Norway wasn't a fan of affection.

He never liked it when people tried to hug him or touch him in some way.

It wasn't that he didn't like people, he just didn't like being touched.

But, there were some special exceptions.

Such as the practically insane, Denmark.

Surprisingly, Norway could be quite affectionate.

In private with the person he loved.

To the rest of the world, Norway was a cold, smart, unfeeling country.

But only Denmark, not even the rest of the Nordics, knew what sort of passion Norway hid.

Sometimes, during quiet days off together, Norway would just stare at Denmark.

Not with annoyance or anger, but with soft, gentle love.

" _Nor, why do you stare at me?"_

" _I-I uh, I…"_

The only person that ever made Norway flustered and lose his cool was Denmark.

The only person that ever made Norway feel things was Denmark.

The only person who he would readily give everything was Denmark.

Norway hid his true emotions well, keeping a straight face the majority of the time.

But his mind was almost constantly flooded by thoughts of Denmark.

How had he managed to fall in love so deeply?

They were polar opposites yet, they balance each other perfectly.

Maybe it wasn't that hard to say how he truly fell for Denmark.

To Denmark however,

Norway was perfect.

His own perfect Norwegian.

Of course, Denmark recognized his flaws, his cold demeanor, his seriousness.

But he loved him regardless, and he wasn't afraid to show it either.

Denmark always knew that the Norwegian loved him back.

Otherwise, Denmark would never pursue him the way he did.

Denmark could see that Norway was just hiding his true feelings.

Denmark knew just how to draw him out of his protective shell.

Denmark always knew that he was really quite emotional and could definitely feel love.

Which is why, through all those years together, he was never surprised by the fact, that rarely, Norway did show his feelings, could be quite dramatic and affectionate.

Denmark loved his cold silence and his rare passion.

He was still his (far from) Perfect Norway.

There were lots of fights. After all, they are opposites.

" _Why would you do that! You idiot!"_

" _It was an accident! You don't need to be mean!"_

" _You never listen, you'll get yourself killed one day!"_

" _I bet you'd love that! No more annoying Denmark!"_

…

Things would cool down eventually. Norway, however mad and cold he was, couldn't stay away from Denmark for long.

Of course, Denmark desperately missed his Norwegian, but understood he needed space.

…

" _I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yel- AH!"_

Denmark always interrupted him.

They couldn't stay apart for too long.

The "Perfect" Norwegian & The Insane Dane.


	3. RusAme

"Ivan, come on, it's this way!"

"Uh, Alfred? Where are you taking me? I thought we were only going to lunch for my birthday."

It was a rather strange sight, the tall Russian man being dragged by the smaller American towards god-knows-where.

"Alfred, can I take this blindfold off now? I do not like not being to see where I'm going."

"No way! It's a surprise!"

Ivan sighed softly, but still had a gentle smile as he was pulled away by Alfred.

Alfred, on the other hand, was laughing a bit as he led Ivan towards the 'surprise'.

…

"Ta-da! I hope you like it!"

Once the blindfold was taken off, Ivan just stood there, awestruck.

In his defense, it was a rather grand sight.

It was a secluded garden, with a picnic in the center and sunflowers around the area.

Butterflies flitted around, some getting close to the couple.

"Alfred, you did this?"

"Well, technically Francis made the food, but I organized everything! It had to be perfect for your birthday. You mean so much to me!"

"It's… Incredible. No one ever went to this much effort for my birthdays before."

"Heh, well I do want something in return."

"Oh,what?"

"A kiss, of course! Oh God, did you think I was actually going to ask for money or something? Jesus, all I would want from you would be a kiss."

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sure I can afford to pay you."

Upon saying this, Ivan lifted up the smaller American and promptly kissed softly on the lips.

"C'mon it's your birthday, not mine!"

"But you're so cute!"

Alfred shook his head and grabbed Ivan's hand once more.

They sat down and Alfred immediately started going through the picnic basket.

"I thought you packed it?"

"No, Francis did that and he didn't tell me what he put in. He said it's a surprise."

Alfred then pulled out some paroski and peanut butter sandwiches.

"Paroski! I haven't had them in so long."

"Hey wait, there's a note in there."

 _Dear Ivan and Alfred,_

 _I hope you enjoy the food Francis made, he tried to think of your favorite foods._

 _Happy Birthday Ivan!_

 _PS. Francis says that you guys should go 'do the naughty' but I think he's being weird._

 _Love, Matthew._

"Haha! Francis wants us to… you know… The Thing."

"Alfred, you're 24, you can say the word 'sex'."

Alfred started laughing nervously, his gaze specifically averted to the very interesting ground around him.

Ivan, on the other hand, decided this was the perfect time to be flirty.

But just as Ivan leaned forwards again, a small butterfly landed on his nose, batting it's wings softly.

"AH!"

Ivan, in a moment of surprise, suddenly fell backwards, the butterfly still perched on his nose.

"Haha! A butterfly landed on you! It's so cute!"

Alfred was laughing again but not in a mean way.

Ivan was attempting to look at the butterfly who seemed to be doing the same thing. But as soon as it was there, it flew off into the distance.

"Back home, butterflies would always land on Katyusha and she would always be a bit wary of them. They always stayed away from me."

Alfred smiled a bit and reached for his hand.

"Well, now they like you! If I was a butterfly I'd land on your nose. It's an awesome nose after all!"

Ivan laughed gently and lightly tapped Alfred's nose.

"Yours is cuter."

"Sure."

For a moment, the two just stared into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Happy Birthday, Ivan. I love you!"

"I love you too, you crazy American."

"Says you. You're insane!"

"Insanely in love with you."

At that Alfred laughed again, softly.

…

"Okay, I'm going to do it!"

Alfred found the bottle of vodka in the basket and had taken it upon himself to take a shot, which he has not done before.

"If you're sure, but it can be a bit much."

"Heh, I've had alcohol before. I've got this!"

"Good luck."

Alfred grabbed the shot he had been pouring and readied himself, grinning like a fool.

"Here goes nothing!"

Fun fact, Alfred can't handle vodka.

The minute he drank it, coughing, various shouts of 'How do you drink that!?' and 'Jesus Fucking Christ!', and Ivan's laughing filled the secluded garden.

…

"How do you say 'happy birthday' in Russian?"

"с днем рождения."

"Fuck it. That's hard. I'll stick to English."

…

"Thank you. This was the best birthday, I think."

"Anything for you."

"Oh by the way, when is your birthday?"

"July 4th."

"Good."

"What are you planning? Ivan~?"

Ivan just smiled and kissed Alfred lightly on the cheek.

…


	4. PruAus

"Gah!"

I messed up again. I've been trying to learn this song to play for Gilbert's birthday but I can't get it right. I'm a skilled concert pianist, I've been doing this for years. I should be able to play this. I'm learning how to play the Prussian military march for him because I understand how important his heritage is to him. But I didn't expect it to be so damn hard! Verdammt, I can hear him coming. I need to hide the music sheets.

"Roddy?"

"Uh, one second!"

He had to come home now. Of course. I walked down the stairs to find Gilbert standing there with his winter coat still on.

"Oh hey Roddy! Are you practicing for your concert? I know you've been busy with that…"

His face looked sad almost. Have I really been that busy? Ugh, I'm so dumb sometimes.

"I was practicing, yes, but I'm done for now. Besides, you matter more."

God, I really have been ignoring him. Even with the present I've been preparing for him.

"Wait, really!? You're done for now? Awesome!"

At least when he's sad, he's quieter. Ah well, it's nice to see him smile.

"Okay, you're coming with me to dinner, my little Austrian!"

We've been dating for 3 years now. We literally live together. Yet he still asks me to dinner and is respectful. Well as respectful as Gilbert can be.

"Alright. Let me get dressed first."

I start to walk upstairs when I hear Gil yell.

"Don't put your cravat on!"

Verdammt, I wanted to wear it.

"Why? It's fashionable!"

"Yeah, if it's the 1800s!"

Fine, I just grab a nice blazer and started to head downstairs.

I don't see Gilbert anywhere though. He's probably still getting ready.

 **Gilbert's POV**

I think Roddy's still getting ready. He won't hear me, probably. I just want to hide the music sheets. Just for tonight. I know it's important but I want to take his mind of it for tonight. Roddy's always stressed and I want to make him feel better about it. I snuck into his music room and looked over at the piano.

 _Preussens Gloria_

What?! He's playing my national march. That's what he's been so busy with lately. I know he's only playing Chopin at his next concert so this is must be a personal project, isn't it?

I lifted up the sheets and looked closely at the notes.

Hey, I remember learning this back when I played violin for the national orchestra. We performed it in the capital but I gave it up once I went to college. I still play sometimes, but I don't think Roddy knows about it. I quickly took a picture of the music sheets and ran down, tripping over myself.

 **Roderich's POV**

"Gilbert?

Ugh, what's taking him so long?

The man hardly put any effort into his appearance, so he should be done by now. I started to walk upstairs to check on him when he suddenly appearing, running and tripping towards me.

"Gilbert, what the actual hell?"

He stopped in front of me, out of breath yet smiling.

"C'mon, let's go!"

And with that, he ran out of the door, dragging me by the wrist.

 **The next day**

 **Gilbert's POV**

"It's around here somewhere…"

I'm searching for my violin because I want to try playing the march again. Besides, Roddy's out buying food and running errands and it's so boring here without him.

"Fuck yeah!"

I found it buried behind my old clothes, still in perfect condition.

Mein gott, it's been years since I've even seen it.

I grabbed my phone and opened up the photos with the music sheets, as well as putting on my stupid glasses because I can't see that well.

I started playing the first notes and I sounded awesome! I used to have to play this for the important events and stuff but at least I still remember it.

I was still playing it, as it is a rather long piece when the door opened.

 **Roderich's POV**

I got my keys out and unlocked the door. I started putting down our groceries and checking my coupons as the nice music played from upstairs. Wait, music?

Cautiously, I walked upstairs into my music room. Perhaps Gilbert was listening to something. But wait, that's the Prussian march I've been practicing for his birthday!

I cracked the door open and saw Gilbert standing in the middle of the room, playing his old violin incredibly well. I had forgotten that he played the violin back in high school.

Verdammt, he was better at playing this than me!

I quickly turned around and ran to our room as he finished playing.

Should I be surprised that my plan went wrong?

Probably not, especially with Gilbert involved.

"Uh, Roddy?"

Oh no.

He walked in, still clutching his violin.

"When did you come home?"

"Early enough to know you found out my surprise. Gilbert, I wanted to play that for you on your birthday and I've been trying to learn it but I guess you know now."

"Wait no, it's my fault. I wanted to hide your music so you could relax and be with me but it just messed it up. It's a sweet gesture though. Honestly."

I'm honestly surprised that we aren't fighting.

"Well, Gilbert, play it with me. We'll do it together."

"How can I say no to you?"

He grabbed my hand and leaned in to my face, whispering in my ear.

"I still play better."

 _ **END**_


	5. GerIta

beep beep

beep beep

 _Ugh, what time is it? Mein gott, was the sun always this bright? Where's Feli? He's normally still asleep next to me._

I stood up and blearily glanced at the bed to find a now empty space. I ignored that and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. It may be Saturday, but I still had to look presentable unlike my brother, who never is. I took one look at my reflection and sighed. My hair was all wavy in the front and I looked rather unruly. I grabbed my hairbrush and tried to think how to fix this mess on my head.

Thump.

 _What? Feli left and came back? Where was he? Oh well, he was probably running errands or something_.

I went back to doing my hair and was focused completely on smoothing back the hair out of my face.

 _Gah! Why won't my hair straighten?_

I kept brushing and brushing but to no avail. Well, there was one thing I haven't tried yet. The hair gel. I reached into the cupboard and pulled out the small, circular container. I normally only use a minor amount, but today was different. I reached my hand into it and cringed at the substance, scooping out a big amount and lathering it through my hair. Technically, it was working. My hair was out of my face and it was looking decent. I was holding the gel container in my hand and pondering how it's working, when a smaller hand knocked the bottle out of my head.

"Wuh?"

The same hand pushed my newly fixed hair down, messing it up.

I quickly turned around to find Feliciano standing there, smiling at me. My expression immediately softened and I couldn't help but smile back.

"What are you doing, Feli?"

He blushed a bit.

"Well, I saw you fixing your hair, and I thought you looked even cuter with your hair down."

How can I be mad at him with that sweet smile?

"If that's what you want me to look like, then sure."

Why does his face seem confused? I just wanted to make him happy.

"Ludwig… You don't have to change for me. I'm not going to make you look a certain way. I was just having some fun."

Oh, Feli. Don't you understand? I'll never be good enough for someone like you. You, with your perfect smile, that happy disposition, that one unruly curl of yours. I'll never understand why you ever fell in love with me. So, of course I would change. In a heartbeat, if it meant you'll still love me.

"Ludwig? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

I started to turn back to the mirror when I felt him hold my shoulders. He flipped me around, so I could face him. He stared into my eyes for half a minute, his gaze intense.

"Mein gott, I'm so lucky to have you. What do you even see in me?"

Feliciano gasped.

"Ludwig… Everything about you is perfect. From your beautiful, blue eyes, to the way you laugh. Don't for one second, think that you're bad. I love you way too much for you even began to think you're not the best thing in this world. Why didn't you tell you felt like that?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Please, worry me. I don't mind and I'd much rather be worried than have you feel bad."

I should've known. He truly does love me.

"Vee, wear whatever hairstyle you like. You're still the Ludwig I love."

That day, I wore my hair down. I still thought it looked weird, but Feli seemed to like it. And that's enough for me.

Because as long as Feli is happy, I'm happy.

 _fin_


	6. SuFin

"Berwald… Come on, wake up. Please."

Tino Väinämöinen looked over the bed at the sleeping Swede, his head bandaged and his glasses askew. Tino adjusted the glasses against his closed eyes. The normally talkative sniper just staring at his lover's emotionless face as he slept.

"Tino? We need to talk." The doctor's voice cut through the thick silence of the room as he approached him.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Berwald has been unresponsive for two weeks now. We need to consider other options if he doesn't wake up."

"But, he'll wake up sometime right? He has to."

"Tino, I know how special he was- er, he is- to you but the chances for him aren't looking good. And even if he did wake up, the head trauma he's suffered would definitely affect him and perhaps his memory too. I'm sorry."

The doctor walked away, leaving Tino alone with Berwald again, peacefully unconscious.

Three more days passed by with Tino visiting him everyday when finally it happened. Tino was eating in the mess hall when a nurse burst in, asking for him.

"Ok, I'm coming!"

He ran out of the cafeteria with only one thought running through his head.

 _I'm coming, Berwald. Finally._

"Please wait here, Mr. Väinämöinen. We'll be with you in a moment."

Tino could barely wait to see him again and was practically shaking with anticipation.

 _Oh I knew he would be okay. I knew I would see him again._

"Patient's vitals are dropping."

"Get him to the ICU."

 _Huh? What's happening in there? He's supposed to be alright now._

"We're losing him doctor!"

"Prep him for surgery."

 _Surgery?! What's going on? Oh god, please let him be okay. Maybe they're talking about a different person._

"Mr. Oxenstierna! Stay with us, please!"

 _No. That name. It's unmistakable. No. Not Berwald._

"Doctor. We lost him."

"Rest in peace, soldier."

 _He's not just a soldier! He's the love of my life, the reason I'm here today. He's not just a soldier!_

"How should we tell Mr. Väinämöinen?"

The same doctor from before spoke up.

"I'll go."

"Mr.Väinämöinen? I'm afraid…"

But Tino was already out the door. He heard enough to understand. Berwald was gone and now he was all alone again. Just like before.

"Väinämöinen! Head to your barracks for orders."

"Yes sir."

Tino walked back to the barracks slowly but surely with one goal in mind.

"Hey Tino! I'm sorry man."

"Hey, you alright?"

"Happens to the best, eh?"

Tino ignored them. He simply reached into his bag. Grabbed his .5 pistol. Walked outside. Took one look at the nature. And with one phrase, "Jag älskar dig, Berwald", he lifted up the pistol. And just like Berwald Oxenstierna, Tino Väinämöinen was no more.


	7. SpaMano plus other ships!

_Shut the fuck up, bastard_

"Lovino, get down from there!"

Ugh, can't he see I'm fixing the tree?

"I'm busy, Antonio. Come back later."

At that, Toni looked up at me with his green eyes and an annoyed face.

"Seriously, get down. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Shut up, I'm working on the tree. Do you want our tree to not have any decorations?"

"I don't trust that ladder. I would hate for you to fall. I might not catch you after all."

And after that, the Spaniard winked suggestively at me.

"Idiot, I don't want you to catch me. And stop distracting me."

"Oh, I'm a distraction now? Good to know I affect you so much."

Ugh, he always found a way to make things dirtier. Not like I would ever admit just how much he did affect me.

I turned around back to the tree but my foot slipped as I did. I heard Toni shout as I fell to the carpeted floor. Damn it, I just had to go and fall just as he predicted.

"Lovi! Are you alright? Are you hurt?!"

"I'm fine, idiot. Help me up."

"Of course! Oh god, I wanted this not to happen. I knew it!"

"I'm fine! I just tripped that's all. When you were talking to me, you dumb bastard, you distracted me and I fell. So it was your fault."

Once I said that, I felt a little remorse once I saw his face contort with shame. Damn it, I didn't want him to feel bad! I was just… I don't know anymore.

"Lovi, I'm so sorry! God, I'm an idiot. Oh, why did I talk to you? I'm so dumb! You could have been hurt, or worse. Oh, God what if something worse did happen. I can't lose you..."

He kept rambling on and on.

Ugh, I'm the real idiot. Now he feels bad for something he didn't do.

"Toni… It was my fault. I'm sorry. I love you."

I smiled at him and he lit up immediately.

"Okay, just as long as you're alright."

We stood up slowly.

"Hey, Feli and Potato bastard should be here soon as well as Gilbert and Roderich."

"Hey, don't forget Francis and Matthew are coming too!"

"True. Hey, I do feel bad. I'm sorry for insulting you, Toni."

"Lovino, I understand. Besides, I take your insults as compliments anyways. I've gotten pretty good at decoding your language. 'You're an idiot' means 'I'm hopelessly in love with you'. 'Tomato bastard' means 'why aren't you kissing me' and I believe when you glare at me, you're really trying to seduce me. Which I'm afraid has worked."

And with that, he leaned over and kissed me and I begrudgingly gave in. Dumb Antonio and his smooth talk. Just as things got more _interesting,_ the doorbell decided to ring. I can hear that voice coming from behind it and I already know who it is without even opening it.

' _SO, RODDY ARE YOU READY TO BE CHRISTMASSY?!'_

' _Gilbert, please refrain from yelling. Lovino would probably ban you again if you yell anymore.'_

' _Fine. Verdammt, they're taking a while to open the door. I bet I know what they're up to.'_

' _Gilbert, you are so crude!'_

I opened the door, after all I couldn't stand their bickering, to the two all over each other, ignoring me, completely absorbed in each other. Making out. Come on guys. Honestly, I'm still not sure how their relationship works. The way they met was them fighting. But, they are in love and they are happy, I guess. Besides, Antonio and I are the better couple by far.

"Oh God, sorry Lovino. I'm truly, terribly sorry. My deepest apologies…"

"Sorry, we got a bit caught up."

They were caught up alright. Roderich's cravat was askew and Gilbert's glasses were dangling off his head.

"GIl! RODERICH! Welcome to our home!"

"Idiot, they've visited before."

 _DING DONG_

"Hey! Lovi! How are you! I brought Ludwig, I hope you don't mind!"

"Feli, you've been engaged for almost a year now. I'm used to him."

Ludwig turned to me and shook my hand, almost like he was a bit nervous.

"Ciao? I'm sorry, Feli's been trying to teach me some Italian. Wow, what a lovely tree. Oh, there's my brother. Better go say hi. Feli, come on."

He hurried over to Gilbert, obviously flustered. I think I may have scared him a bit too much when he proposed last year. Maybe I went too much into detail about what sort of graphic tortures would happen to him if he ever hurt Feli. Oh, well.

The party looks like it's off to a nice start. I'd better get out the alcohol. I was just grabbing some wine and right on cue, Francis and Matthew showed up.

 _knock knock_

"Uh, hi? It's Francis and Matthew? You invited us? Sorry…"

"Mon cher, I've known Antonio for years. We can just go in."

Just as I was about to open the door, Francis barges in with Matthew following cautiously behind him.

"Oh, hi Lovino! Merry Christmas. I apologize for Francis, he can be a bit much."

"It's alright, Matthew. Go enjoy yourself. I poured some wine."

Ugh, if they drink all my wine, I swear to God…

"Lovi!"

Well, I can't say no to that voice.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I got you that guitar last year? And you've been taking lessons? Why don't you play for us? Please?"

Toni started looking at me with wide eyes and was practically begging me.

"Fine."

Ugh, the things I do for that idiot. That dumb, handsome, sweet, foolish idiot. I grabbed my guitar and headed back outside to see him smiling at me.I started to sing and play our song, but I don't think it's any good. But I kept going after I saw Toni's face. He seemed so happy, so cheerful. It made me feel better about playing in front of everyone. Damn Antonio and his green eyes. I finished the song and they all clapped. Apparently, it wasn't that bad.

"Mon dieu! Who taught you to play like that?"

"Our neighbor."

"Wow, your voice is incredible, Lovino!"

"I can't believe it! When we lived together as children you only sang in the shower and that sounded pretty bad."

"Feliciano, shut up!"

I felt arms around me and I tilted my head to see an extremely happy Spaniard.

"Lovi, that was beautiful! God, I love you."

"I love you too, idiot."

"Hah, that's just like Lovino. He always insults people. Even when he loves them."

"Ah, mon ami, what if the more he loves someone, the meaner he is?"

"That doesn't add up. When I drank all his beer he got creative. Oh, Lud, cover Feli's ears. He said ' _you fucking potato loving, austrian obsessed, piece of Prussian shit! Why the fuck would you do that?!I hope you die in a hole along with your prissy Austrian!'_

Lovino has some interesting ways to say I love you."

Ugh, Gilbert had to bring that up.

"Wow Lovino! I haven't heard you curse like that since I told you about Ludwig!"

"Well, Lovi can get a bit angry, true, but he's still very sweet. At least to me."

"Aw, that's really nice. Francis is really nice to me too. But I guess that makes sense."

Gilbert suddenly sat up, with some new idea in his head.

"HEY WHY DON'T WE PLAY MONOPOLY! I'LL WIN BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!"

"Gilbert, stop yelling. I love you but please for the love of god stop shouting."

"Kay, Roddy."

Heh, Roderich stiffened immediately at that name. Toni, however, seemed to like the idea of Monopoly. Oh god, he's getting it now. Last time I played it with him, it ended with a broken game board and Antonio sleeping on the couch for a week. But that didn't stop him from buying a new copy a couple days later.

"Hmm, we have too many people. We have to make teams."

Everyone looked at their significant other. No, let's make this more interesting.

"I have an idea. Let's make our teams not someone we love. I'll choose."

Oh god, this is going to be very weird. And Toni's getting way too into this.

"Now let's see, let's put Francis with Feliciano, Ludwig and Lovino, Matthew with Roderich, and I'll be with Gilbert!"

Great, I'm with potato bastard. Ugh. Toni knew what he was doing when he chose the teams. We rearranged our seats and sat next to our partners, looking over the board. Oh boy, Francis conveniently had only one chair and invited Feli to sit on his lap. Potato bastard took one look at that and is now practically fuming.

"Francis… I'll pull up a chair for Feli, ok?"

"I think he's fine."

"Um Francis, why don't I move over with you? Roderich can move over too. I just think it'd be better that way."

"Come on over, mon cher."

Feliciano happily jumped off and ran over to Ludwig, who seemed relieved that his fiance was away from the Frenchman. After what happened last year, I wouldn't want anyone doing something like that to Toni. Potato eater immediately grabbed Feli and hugged him tightly, saying something along the lines of 'please don't do that again'. Feliciano is still a bit confused over what happened.

"MY TEAM, TEAM AWESOME, CALL THE BATTLESHIP!"

"Eso es genial!"

Oh no, Toni only talks in Spanish when he's really excited.

"Matthew, please pick our piece."

Roderich isn't going to last long with Matthew.

"Uh, I don't know, why don't you pick? I'd hate to pressure you into having a token you don't like. I'm sorry…"

"Let's be the top hat. It's classy, neat, like us. Er, what should our team name be?"

"I don't know, you should choose. I trust your decision. Sorry."

"Well then, we will be Team Sophisticated."

"That's a nice name."

I turned over to the German, still hugging Feli.

"Hey, bastard, what's our team name?"

"Team Axis!"

"Sure. Our token is the car, because I think it's a cool car. And no, you don't get a say in this."

Gilbert stood up and cleared his throat. Oh god.

"SO WE HAVE OUR TEAMS. TEAM SOPHISTICATED, TEAM AXIS, TEAM AWESOME (they're going to win)AND oh wait, Francis and Feli still need a team name."

"Vee, Francis? Let's be Team Carbohydrates?"

"Oui."

"OK THAT'S ALL SETTLED THEN. TEAM SOPHISTICATED, TEAM AXIS, TEAM AWESOME, AND TEAM CARBOHYDRATES! LET THE GAME BEGIN!"

For some strange reason, we all got really into it. There was crying, arguing, betrayal. And an unfortunate incident involving a pineapple.

"MATTHEW ROLL A 10!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"KESESESESESESE! I FUCKING WIN!"

"Shut up bastard! I'll fucking win!"

"No! Ludwig help me!"

"IS EVERYONE ENJOYING THE PARTY?!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Matthew? Mon cher, are you alright?"

"I just want to win…"

"IN YOUR FUCKING FACE, FROG!"

I woke up and looked around to find almost everyone dead asleep and most of them drunk. I didn't see Toni anywhere though. I glanced over to Ludwig and Feliciano to find the two curled up together on the couch. As much as I don't like Ludwig, Feli does seem to love him and I guess they do look cute together. Over on the floor was Gilbert, passed out next to a bottle of whisky with Roderich hugging him with his fancy blazer laid on top of him. Francis was still in his chair with Matthew, just sleeping now with Matthew mumbling occasionally in his sleep. I still didn't see Toni anywhere though. I begrudgingly started to clean up the mess around the table when I felt arms slip around my waist.

"Merry Christmas, Lovino. I love you."

Honestly, I wish he didn't sneak up behind me like that. I do truly regret whipping around and punching him right in the face. He snuck up on me and I was just surprised. Well, this Christmas was definitely better than last year. Last year ended with me punching Toni. But at least this time was accidental.

"I love you too, you handsome idiot."

"Hey, well I am handsome."

"Shut up."

"You're cute."

"Really?! Oh shit, I meant-ugh damn it."

"See? Cute."

"Have a merry christmas and shut the fuck up."

"I'll try."


	8. GerIta 2: The Dog

_Thud_

What was that? I didn't see anything outside.

 _Arf_

No. Not one of our dogs. I thought I left them inside.

I opened my car door, carefully stepping outside.

I don't even want to look.

"Ah!"

Our dog, Bello, is sprawled on the pavement, crushed by the tire. Blood is spilling out and his eyes are still open.

Oh god, what do I tell Ludwig? It was an accident but still… I feel horrible. Ludwig loved that dog so much and so did I but he especially was close to him. Oh god. What do I do now? It's disgusting and I hate blood.

I started walking towards him, careful to avoid the puddle now forming. I slowly picked him up and carried him to the backyard, avoiding his wounds.

 _arf..._

"Wait, you're still alive? Oh god."

But he is dying. Even if I took him to the vet he wouldn't live.

But I can't bury him now.

No, I have to fully kill him. He's suffering.

I placed him gently on the patio chair, and headed inside.

"Ok, I have a knife around here somewhere."

I really don't want to do this. Honestly, I hate killing of any kind.

I walked back outside and saw him looking up at me.

"I'm sorry Bello."

I looked away and ended his suffering.

"Um, Ludwig? I need to tell you something."

"Yes?"

Oh god, what do I tell him?

"Er, today when I was heading out and I was backing out of the driveway, I, well, I ran over Bello! And I feel horrible and he's in the backyard now. I'm really sorry, it was an accident and I feel truly terrible…"

His face immediately fell.

"And well, he didn't die instantly. He was was really wounded and hurt but not dead technically. He was dying so it was too late to take him to the vet. So, I, I um. Well…"

"What? What did you do?"

How do I tell him?

"Please don't be mad. I had to kill him. He was suffering and I hated every second of it."

I looked up at him and his face filled with confusion and anger.

"Not be mad? How can I? That's horrible!"

"I had to! I hated it."

"You could've called me, and we could have taken him to the vet or helped him! Now he's dead!"

We've never fought before. Never.

"I'm sorry! I was scared and I messed up and there was blood and I wasn't thinking straight!"

"You never do! You never take the time and think about things rationally! You're really impulsive and you make stupid decisions!Why can't you do something right for once!?"

He quickly left the room, grabbing his coat.

"Wait! Ludwig!"

I started crying, we never fought and I hated yelling. I really was scared today and this isn't helping. I need him with me and especially not mad at me.

I hated yelling at Feliciano. But I was so angry at what happened to Bello and I overreacted. Damn it, we've never fought. I left the house after saying those mean words and just started walking through our neighborhood. I would never leave him but I just needed to be alone for a while. Or so I thought. 10 minutes after I ran out and I already missed him. Oh god, he probably feels even worse now and I really messed up, didn't I? He's been through a lot today and I was just mean and loud. I hope he's okay. Screw it, I'm going back. I was the one who messed up today, not him.

I started running back, seeing our house in the distance.

As I got closer, I could hear some noises coming from it.

"Feliciano!"

"L-Ludwig?"

God, I made him cry. I'm truly terrible.

I burst into the room, breathing heavily.

"Feli! God, I'm so sorry! I was an idiot for yelling at you, it wasn't your fault and I've made you cry now. Please forgive me!"

He looked up at me, his eyes still red.

"Promise you're not mad?"

"No. I was a fool for yelling at you and I was in the wrong. I feel horrible about the fact that you had to do that. Damn it, I love you too much to even be apart from you for ten minutes. I tried, but I missed you."

Feli looked surprised and relieved.

"I-I thought you hated me. I thought I really messed up and you-you didn't love me anymore."

I didn't even reply to that and I ran up and hugged him.

"I'll never stop loving you Feli. I'm sorry for what happened today and of course it was an accident. God, I'm really sorry for yelling. I overreacted."

Feli smiled back at me and seemed to feel better.

"Meet me in the backyard."

"I tried to bury him the best way I could but I don't think I did a good job. Help me please?"

He managed to bury him well but there wasn't any marker or anything. It was just a mound of dirt.

"Hmm, we need a marker for it."

I glanced around and found a relatively smooth big stone and picked it up.

"That could work! But we need a pen or something."

I grabbed one out of my pocket.

"You never know when you might need it."

"What do we write? Also, your handwriting is much better than mine."

That's a good question. Today's events were unexpected but we'll manage. I loved Bello very much and I will miss him dearly. I got it.


	9. Nordics at the beach!

"Sve! Did you put on sunscreen?"

"Ya."

I walked over to Fin and I could already tell he was getting worried about this trip.

"Fin…"

I heard him sigh and reach back to hug me. I always hate it when he gets nervous.

"I just want everything to be perfect. And Norway tried to help me but Denmark kept distracting him. Iceland's off with Hong Kong, they're on a date. So, I have to organize the entire trip by myself!"

"Hm."

I've never really set up a vacation before, Finland always handled that. But I know how to make him feel better, it's one of the perks of being with him for centuries.

I turned him around, making him face me.

"Finland, look at me."

He smiled a bit, that's good.

"This trip will go well and I'm here for you. I love you, Fin."

Fin leaned forward and kissed me gently, and I think he's less stressed now.

"Thanks, Sve. I love you too."

 _Beep beep._

I walked off, reluctantly.

"Hey Sve! How's the trip planning going?"

"Good."

"Wow, you really are talkative today. Anyways, can I hide something at your house?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I've been working on a surprise for Norge's birthda- oh shit I have to go, he's coming- HI NORGE!"

Great, he hung up on me.

"Who was that?"

"Denmark. He's up to something."

"Isn't he always? Anyways, I think I'm finished packing. Yay! Ok, now I need to print the boarding passes out and…."

I lifted up the boarding passes and nudged Fin.

"Done."

He smiled brightly at me and went in for a hug.

"Thanks! You really helped me. I love you."

I nodded back and he seemed to understand.

Well, all I need to do now is make sure that everyone else and I make it onto the plane tomorrow.

"Sweden, you have Hanatamago? Ok, good. Norway, you have Denmark? Great. Iceland, just keeping texting Hong Kong. Let's go!"

I glanced over to Norway holding Denmark's hand, trying to make sure he doesn't leave. Hanatamago was still in the carrier bag in my hand, asleep.

"C'mon!"

Finland grabbed my other hand and pulled me towards the tarmac, smiling up at me. I think now he can relax and enjoy himself. That's good.

We started to board, in the slow lines that were barely moving.

"Norge. This sucks."

"Ja. It does."

I glanced over to them just in time to see Norway kiss Denmark lightly on the cheek. They are cute, that's true. But Finland is definitely cuter.

Slowly but surely, we boarded the plane and found our seats.

It was a long ride, about 12 hours straight. Denmark was being annoying but at least he wasn't sitting next to me. I had the middle seat, with Finland next to me staring out the window and Iceland glued to his phone.

"Wow! It's really warm out here. So much for my sweater."

Fin was dressed in a thick, light blue sweater but he was now regretting his decision.

"Hehe sucks for you, Finland. Norge and I dressed appropriately."

Denmark was technically right, he was wearing a polo shirt and Norway was in a thin sweater.

"Can we just go to our hotel already? It's hot here."

Iceland spoke up as he walked towards us, already putting his phone in his pocket.

"I'll call a cab."

Eventually, the car did show up and at last we were able to start our vacation.

We were crammed into the small car and Finland had to sit on my lap. Not that I would complain anyway.

Denmark glanced over at Fin and I, smirking.

"You just had to get a smaller car, didn't you?"

"Shut up, Dane."

"Haha you're blushing! Aww, you're already married and you're still embarrassed."

"Den, you blush every time our hands brush even though we've been together for hundreds of years."

Thanks, Norway. I still don't know how he fell in love with that idiotic Dane. But then of course, how did Finland fall in love with me?

"Take that Sve!"

Denmark was throwing rocks at Sweden. Again.

"Denmark…"

That dickhead.

Sweden was getting angry. Of course.

"Den! If you throw one more rock, I won't speak to you for a whole year."

Humph, that stopped him. I can see him now, dropping the rocks on the ground and making a face at Sweden.

"Norge, you don't mean that, right? I was just fooling around with Sweden, I wasn't going to hurt him! C'mon you know I love you and the rest of us."

I put down my book and lowered my sunglasses.

"I'm not mad at you. But don't throw rocks."

I lifted my book again and whispered softly.

"I love you too."

Denmark started to walk away back to the ocean when I hear-

"Heard that!"

I swear to God, he has the ears of a dog. And that's not a good thing.

 _Text Message to Hong Kong:_

help me, my family is insane

 _New Message from Hong Kong:_

same, China is lecturing us again

 _Text Message to Hong Kong:_

Den was throwing rocks at Sve until Nor threatened him. And I don't know where Finland is.

 _Incoming Call from Hong Kong_

"Hey."

"I'm sorry about your family. I would go and rescue you but I think Norway and China would kill me."

Just before I was able to reply-

"Ice! C'mon Sweden wants to show you something!"

Denmark was calling me again.

"Ugh, sorry Hong Kong, I gotta go. Love you."

I hung up and ran towards the insane Dane.

"C'm here, Iceland."

I turned towards Sweden as I saw him crouch down in the water.

"Sweden, what the hell are you doing?"

Sweden turned to Denmark, smiling slightly.

"Just step on my hands."

Oh, boy. This is not going to end well.

Fuck it.

That was a mistake.

The minute I stepped up, I was launched into the water, face first.

Denmark was laughing the entire and even Norway cracked a smile.

I tried so hard to not get wet!


	10. Estonia and Ukraine

"I wish I was a Nordic. They always hang out and they're like a family! Lithuania is always with Poland and Latvia is no fun."

I hate it when he acts like this.

"But Estonia, you have me!"

He smiled at me and hugged me closer.

"You're right. Besides, we can still hang out with Finland and Sweden."

Finland and Sweden are a nice couple to be with, that's true.

"We are the cuter couple!"

What, it's true.

"Estonia, don't worry about not being a Nordic. The Baltics aren't so bad. The Nordics are weird anyway. Up there in Scandinavia."

I really just want Estonia to feel better.

"And besides, if you were a Nordic maybe we wouldn't be together! That would be horrible."

He laughed softly.

"I love you, Ukraine."

"I love you too, you Nordic obsessed fool."

I kissed him on his nose and smiled.

"You'll always be my Estonia, whether or not you're a Nordic or a Baltic."

I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"If I hear the word 'Nordic' for the next week when we're on vacation, you won't see my breasts for a month."

He immediately stiffened.

"Ukraine! You know I'm not with you for that!"

"Oh, I know. But they're a plus."

Estonia chuckled and turned to face me directly before getting closer.

"Nordic."

Oh, Estonia. He can be such an idiot at times.


	11. SuFin 2: Parents

"You know that's wrong! Just find a girl. You'll change."

"You're not my son anymore!"

And just like that, my family turned on me for loving someone. I never looked back and I escaped my hometown, finally free to be myself. Of course, I would fall in love, meet my now best friends, and live my life the way I wanted. But I still miss my parents and my old town. I miss my old house, my neighbors. I guess Berwald makes up for all that. I fell in love and I began to love myself too. All that pain and hatred from my family seemed to melt away the more I spent time with him. Until that one day I got a phone call.

 _ring ring_

"Hello? This is Tino."

"Sweetie? This is Mom. Are you ready to come home now? Dad's forgiven you."

 _What? He's forgiven me? As if I'm the one in the wrong. I'll never forgive what he did to me. And I'll never go back to them._

"Sweetie? Please come home. We have a girl that wants to meet you."

"Mom…"

"Come on, that whole thing was just a phase."

"You know I have a boyfriend I love now?"

"Stop lying! Just come back to us. We miss you."

I hung up.

I thought they would leave me alone now. I have a life that doesn't involve them anymore.

"Tino! You alr'ght?"

I saw Berwald approaching and I immediately smiled a bit. Funny how happy he makes me.

"I'm okay, it's just my parents."

His face fell even more.

"I thought they were mad at you. And you hated them, you have a reason to, of course."

"Apparently my dad decided to forgive me. It doesn't matter anyway. I don't care about them anymore. I have you, Mathias, Lukas, and Emil. Not to mention my other friends. You're my family now."

"I love ya, Tino."

"I love you too, Berwald."

Berwald always manages to make me feel better. God, I hope I make him happy too. I do, right?

"Berwald, you're happy with me, right?"

"Happier than I've ever been."

"Oh good. I was worried. I would hate for you not to like me, or I don't even know..."

I started rambling again and I got more nervous.

Then I felt his arms around me and I got quiet.

"Tino… Don't ever say stuff like that. You're m'wife after all."

Even though at first I found the name weird, it is rather endearing.

"God, I hate your parents for what they made you go through. They're horrible."

For once, I don't have a reply.

 **One week later**

 _ding dong_

"I'll get it!"

I wonder who it is? We didn't invite anyone over.

"Hi sweetie! We've missed you! Why didn't you come home?"

I slammed the door. How the hell did they find me!?

I immediately locked it and walked towards the bedroom.

"Um… Berwald?"

"Ya?"

"I… I need your help. It's my parents, they're outside. Oh god, what do I do? They found me!"

I started to cry and I looked up at Berwald, his eyes filled with anger.

"Berwald, don't hurt them please!"

"Why?! They hurt you and they're disgusting and they should just leave you alone!"

"What if you're arrested or something happens? It's too risky and I need you here!"

He calmed down a bit.

"You're right. They'll leave eventually. God, I really hate them though."

They'll have to leave sometime, right?

"C'mon Tino! Open up, we just want to talk."

Maybe if we talk, they'll leave?

As much as I hate it, I open the door to my ever smiling parents.

"See, that wasn't so hard?"

They marched in and sat down at our dining room table.

I glanced at Berwald, he was glaring at my parents from the corner.

"So Tino, who's this? Your roommate?"

"No, this is my boyfriend of 3 years, Berwald."

"Stop lying, Tino."

"It's true. We're in love."

Berwald spoke up and grabbed my hand, supporting me.

"Tino… Stop. This has gone on far too long. You're coming home and that's final."

"No. I have a life here. One that could've involved you but you said no to that when you hit me that day."

"Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Dad. Get the fuck out of here."

Berwald pushed them out, an anger in his eyes I haven't quite seen before.

"Get your hands off of me, you big oaf!"

"What you did to m'wife. That's unforgivable."

"Your wife? Wow, you're weirder than I imagined."

"GET OUT!"

Finally, they ran out the door. Finally, they were gone. I'm free.

Finally.


	12. PruAus 2: It's too cold for this!

"It's too cold for this, Gilbert. Let's go inside."

"Nein, c'mon my little Austrian, I have something to show you. It's awesome."

I reluctantly followed the Prussian, my feet freezing through my nice shoes.

"How much farther is this? I'm not really dressed for this sort of thing."

"Stop whining and just follow me."

I kept trudging through the snow, holding tightly onto Gilbert's hand.

My head was down because I'm trying to protect my face from the harsh wind, when Gilbert suddenly stopped.

"Huh?"

I looked up and saw a snow fortress. Actually, two snow fortresses facing each other, loaded with snowballs. All of a sudden, one of the snowballs exploded against my side.

"C'mon, fight back!"

Oh, so that's why Gilbert led me out here. To have a snowball fight.

Jokes on him, I'm very experienced with that sort of thing.

 _Whoosh_

I threw it straight at his chest,knocking him back a bit.

"Verdammt, you're good!"

Once again, I felt the cold snow hit me.

But this time I was prepared.

I ran behind my fortress and starting combining my ammo into one big snowball. I would win with this. It was heavy but I could still lift it. I kept throwing smaller ones to keep Gilbert occupied. Finally, the snowball was ready. I could see Gil badly hiding behind his fortress. Hehe, he's going down!

I lined up my shot and arched my arm back. The snowball was weighing down on my hand as I tried to aim for Gilbert.

Alright, I think I've got him.

"Gah!"

I shot the ball but it just landed in the snow. Where did Gilbert go? He was right there.

"I WIN! KESESESE!"

Gilbert tackled me and kissed me, his glasses falling on the snow next to me. Verdammt. He managed to get the best of me.

"Hey Roddy, good idea with the giant snowball. Too bad I'm better than you."

"Shut up. You cheated."

"There was nothing in the rules about this. In fact, there were no rules. So, I win!"

I kissed him to shut him up. Or maybe I just wanted to kiss him.

Damn Gilbert.

"Roddy I'm cold."

"I'm not giving you my coat. I'm cold too."

He gave me the middle finger. How charming.

"Let's make hot chocolate."

I can't say no to that.

We got inside and I carefully took off my shoes. Oh god, they're destroyed. So much for my nice shoes.

"Hey Roddy? How the fuck do you make hot chocolate?"

"I'm afraid I've never made it."

"Shit."

"You're so eloquent."

The problem was that I've actually never made my own hot chocolate.

Apparently Gilbert hasn't either.

Well, to quote Gilbert,

Fuck.


	13. GiriPan

"Er, Cleo-san, why is there another cat in our living room?"

I arrived home to find a very furry, persian cat rubbing itself against my couch.

"Well, no one bought him at the shop today and they were going to put him down. Cats are too nice to be put down."

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

The cat, now winding through my legs, was admittedly cute.

"No, I wanted to let you pick."

How sweet. Normally when he gets a cat, he picks the name.

"Hmm."

I thought about possible names as I watched our new cat jump onto our couch. Our other cats are named after Greek heroes and mythology. Perhaps a Japanese name for this one to represent my heritage would be good.

I looked down at the cat again, noticing it's pure white fur and emotionless face. He reminds of a noppera-bo, a faceless ghost from an old story my mother told me.

"Cleo-san. I've decided on a name. Noppera. It's a ghost cat."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. I like it."

We sat down together and I looked at the rings on our hands. We'll be married soon, in 4 months.

"Cleo-san, if you get another cat, I'll be very disappointed in you."

Of course, I wouldn't be angry at him but we have too many cats. I could never be mad at him. I loved him too much, even if I didn't show

it a lot.

He turned away.

"Kiku, maybe I'll stop getting cats when you stop working so late. I'm lonely, besides cats are cool. I wish I was a cat."

I didn't reply to him. Instead, I hugged him gently. I hope he doesn't mind my invading of his personal space.

"You know what, Kiku? You remind me of a cat. I like cats."


	14. GerIta 3: The Tree Incident

**Here's some fluffy GerIta to cope with my other GerIta fanfiction,** _ **No One Will Ever Know.**_ **By the way, I will update that very shortly. I love you guys! This one-shot is in the original universe, where they are countries. Question: Can you guys climb trees? If so, have you ever fallen out or done something stupid? Well, enough of me talking, on with the ever-adorable Germany and Italy!**

 **Savvy R.**

"Come on, it'll be fun! Haven't you done it already? I learned how when I was a child, and Romano was always great at it. Grandpa Rome could do it too! It's not that hard."

"Well, I haven't done it before and it can be dangerous and there are much better ways to spend time together."

Italy put his hand on Germany's and placed it on the tree.

"I even have a surprise if we get to the top! Come on Germany, please?"

Germany looked away for a second before sighing and smiling a bit.

"Alright. But you have to teach me."

Italy immediately smiled and laughed a bit.

"Of course! Okay, so first you put your leg up here…"

"Yay! You're close to the top! Keep going!"

"Wait, aren't you going to come up here too?"

Italy laughed again but that only made Germany more nervous.

"I'll be there soon, but I need to get something first!"

And with that, he ran off, leaving Germany still at the top of the tree.

"Italy! Oh, verdammt. He'll return eventually, I suppose."

"I'm back! I'm coming up there now!"

Italy ran up to the tree, carrying a camera, before climbing up it rapidly. When he got to the branch that Germany was sitting on, he leaned over and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Okay, now let's get to the very top!"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe we should stay here for a bit more and then cautiously head down…"

Italy chuckled a bit before lifting his hand to climb higher.

"Where's the fun in that?"

So, against Germany's will, the two proceeded to go higher into the tree. Eventually, when they finally did manage to reach the top, Italy pulled the camera from his pocket.

"Smile!"

"Wait, what?"

Italy suddenly took a picture of Germany leaning against the tree branch, slightly startled and eyes wide open.

"Italy? Why did you surprise me like that? Now the picture must look horrible."

"No! You look adorable, all flustered like that! I'm framing it!"

Germany suddenly leaned forward to grab the camera, but due to his unfortunately small experience with trees, he fell out of the tree, landing near a bush on the ground.

"Germany! Are you alright?!"

And after that day, Germany never climbed a tree again and Italy has the photograph framed on his desk. He still teases Germany about it.

 **Short but sweet, eh? If you're wondering where the inspiration came from for this, I fell out of a tree trying to take an aesthetic picture. Real graceful, right? I'll be sure to update my other story soon!**

 **Savvy R.**


End file.
